


The Woes of Being Kureshima Takatora

by franzfan23



Series: HSHFTNEP Inspired Stories [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: All In One Package, And he's not prepared for this, Angst, Fluff, Humor, Midnight Conversations, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Overprotective Brother, Polyamory, Post Series, Takatora is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzfan23/pseuds/franzfan23
Summary: Takatora could handle many things.This was not one of them.(Part of the HSHFTNEP verse, as a series of stories focusing on other couples not featured in the main story)
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kureshima Mitsuzane/Takatsukasa Mai
Series: HSHFTNEP Inspired Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615639
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	The Woes of Being Kureshima Takatora

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidari Shoutaro's Home for Technically Non-Existent People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436333) by [narashikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narashikari/pseuds/narashikari). 



> Fun Fact: When I was writing Kari's birthday fic, I had two options. I picked the Shophil option since it's one of her favorite ships. This is the other one I had. And just in time for Kouta's birthday!

**A Few Weeks Ago**

Takatora was worried.

Mitsuzane was avoiding everyone. Even blocking Mai and Kouta from their usual dream visits.

Enough was enough. 

Before Mitsuzane could go to sleep, Takatora grabbed his little brother to tell him what was wrong.

What he didn’t expect was Mitsuzane to break down in tears and let out a tearful confession. 

His little brother was in love with Mai Takatsukasa… 

And Kouta Kazuraba. 

And all Takatora could do would hug his sobbing little brother, hoping Mitsuzane can get through this without being heartbroken beyond repair. 

* * *

**Some Time Later**

Time went by. Mitsuzane started to hang out with others again. Takatora didn’t know what caused this, but his little brother was smiling again. 

The reason for that… well…

Takatora found out under.... Less than ideal circumstances. 

That day, Takatora had gotten home from work early, and he heard strange noises from his little brother’s room. Naturally, he went upstairs to find out what is was. 

He wasn’t prepared for what he discovered. 

It was Mitsuzane in bed. With Mai and Kouta. 

And they were all in various states of undress.

The three people on the bed froze in place as they realized they were being interrupted. 

It took a few moments before Takatora did what was most appropriate at a time like this. 

He fainted.

* * *

By the time Takatora came to, the three were watching over him in concern (thankfully with more clothes on).

“...Hello, Takatora.” Mai told him, strangely calm. 

“I can explain everything, nii-san, I swear.” Mitsuzane added, with a strained smile on his face. 

One million thoughts ran through Takatora’s head. But he knew exactly what to say.

“Just… how did this happen?!”

Kouta sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “Well, we kinda figured out why Micchy was avoiding us and since I know another Rider whose in a three way relationship, we decided to just all be together?”

It took a moment for Takatora to process this information. 

“You three… are all in a relationship.” Takatora said. 

The trio all nodded. 

“And you were… all… just…”

Mitsuzane turned redder than a strawberry.

Mai looked very nervous. 

Kouta let out a sheepish laugh. “...We were about to?”

...His little brother was just about to have sex with a God and Goddess if he hadn’t interrupted. 

Takatora was strangely silent, face unreadable as he got up from the floor. 

“...Very well. I’ll… excuse myself then.”

And thus he left, calm but screaming on the inside. 

* * *

**The Following Night, Inside Micchy’s Room**

“...Kouta-san, I think we may have scarred nii-san for life.”

“What do you mean, Micchy?”

“I talked with Jonoiuichi today, and apparently Nii-san went to Charmant and was finishing a whole cake by himself.”

“...”

“I told you we should’ve told him sooner.”

“I was nervous, okay? I know how protective he is of you now. I was not ready to deal with it.” 

  
“You do realize that you can deal with him easily, right?”

“That doesn’t mean he’s not scary.”

“...Point taken.”

“I’ll have a talk with him after Mai’s done with her chat with him, then. I’ll make my intentions clear and hopefully Takatora won’t stab me when we’re done. That okay?”

“Thanks. And now that we have some privacy...”

A pair of hands pulled Kouta down onto the bed. 

“Heh. You’re insatiable, you know that, Micchy?”

“Only because it’s you, Kouta-san.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And cue the smut. XD


End file.
